villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Polka Dot Man
Abner Krill, also known as Polka Dot Man or Mister Polka-Dot is a bizarre supervillain in the DC Comics universe and is an enemy of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl. History Abner Krill decided, for reasons unknown, to launch a crime wave based on spots and dots in Gotham City, where he inevitably came into conflict with Batman and Robin, the city's masked protectors. As the fearsome Mister Polka-Dot, he wore a bizarre costume covered in spots, the point of which soon became apparent - once removed from the costume, the spots could be used for a variety of purposes, creating deadly weapons and a bizarre escape vehicle. Perhaps surprisingly, he succeeded in capturing Robin, but Batman was nonetheless able to save his crime fighting partner and bring Krill's crime spree to an end. He later battled Nightwing and Batgirl but was defeated. He returned some years later, undaunted, yet also lacking his gimmicks, with the spots on his costume merely decorative. Using a baseball bat, he assaulted Officer Foley of the Gotham City Police Department, causing him very minor injuries. He was then beaten badly by Harvey Bullock, who was sick of costumed villains in the city. The assault put the Polka Dot Man (as he now styled himself) in traction, and he filed a brutality suit against the police department which resulted in Bullock being forced to see a psychiatrist for some time. ''Final Crisis'' He later became a member of a group of second-rate villains that worked for General Immortus. Immortus, with the help of Professor Milo, upgraded the villains powers and gadgets. The group was undone when they were betrayed by Human Flame. Most were killed in the brutal battle, including Mister Polka-Dot. His head was squished after a manhole cover landed on him during the battle against Human Flame and Seductress. In Other Media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *Polka-Dot Man appears on Batman the Brave and the Bold TV series. He first appearance in episode "Legend of the Dark Mite" as an illusion that Bat-Mite fights when he becomes Batman. Polka-Dot Man is defeated when the real Batman jumps in three do ts in this uniform, causing him to "TILT" like a pinball machine and shut down. He later reappears in "A Bat Divided!" playing billiards against the Zodiac Master and Zebra-Man at a shady Gotham City "8 Bar", a known haunt for third-rate costumed villains, which is soon crashed by three atomic counterparts of Batman and Firestorm. He also makes cameo appearances in "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", in "Joker: The Vile and the Villainous" where he was seen at the bar where the bad guys hang out and in series finale "Mitefall" on wrap party for the whole series cast in the Bat Cave. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' *He appears as a villain in the LEGO Batman Movie Video game * Polka-Dot Man appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Polka-Dot Man appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains Gallery DSCF2367.jpg|Polka Dot Man's Appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Polkadot.png|Polka Dot Man injures Officer Foley the-lego-batman-movie-villains-eraser--231435.jpg|Polka Dot Man's Appearance in The LEGO Batman Movie 4651765-6884290156-Abner.jpg|Polka Dot Man captures Robin 162964-18058-112470-1-detective-comics.jpg|Polka Dot Man's First Appearance in Detective Comics #300 - The Bizarre Polka-Dot Man Abner_Krill_01.jpg Abner_Krill_02.jpg Abner_Krill_03.jpg Abner_Krill_05.jpg Abner_Krill_06.jpg.png Abner_Krill_07.jpg PolkaDotMan.png Polka-DotManDCSuperVillains.png Navigstion de:Polka Dot Man Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Revived